


Tea and Cookies

by namupokemanchan



Series: Flufftober [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Father-Daughter Relationship, Late at Night, Protective Pogo, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namupokemanchan/pseuds/namupokemanchan
Summary: Vanya gets home late after a gig and is caught by Pogo
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo
Series: Flufftober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	Tea and Cookies

Vanya quietly slid her guitar through the bars of the gate of the Umbrella Academy. She had left earlier to go to a Prime 8s' gig a few hours ago and it had run late. A blond frat boy had thrown a drink on her and called her a derogatory word, which caused a fight to break out. And by fight, she meant Diego had punched him in the nose hard enough to break it. Smilingly slightly at the memory of her brother's instant leap to defending her honor, Vanya crept up to the slightly ajar kitchen window and pushed it open as quietly as possible. 

_So far, so good…_

Once she had maneuvered her guitar into the kitchen and set it down on the counter, Vanya slide her legs through before dropping to the floor. 

_Shit, I hope no one heard that,_ Vanya thought to herself, stomach clenching almost as tightly as her hands were on the neck of her guitar. 

Suddenly the kitchen light flipped on and the seventeen year old punk hid her black and stained axe behind her back hurriedly, forcing an incredibly fake looking smile onto her face. 

"Good evening, Miss Vanya," Pogo said coolly, taking a sip from his tea cup. "Or should I say good morning? It's nearly 3 am."

She laughed awkwardly, gripping her guitar tightly. "Yeah… good morning, Pogo. What's up?"

"Isn't that the question of the day?" Pogo observed, setting his cup down on the kitchen table. "Would you like to put away your guitar then, dear girl?"

Vanya sighed and pulled her guitar out from behind her back as she walked towards the staircase. "Are you going to tell Hargreeves?"

"No, I don't think so. I doubt Master Hargreeves would care to know that you had a nightmare and needed me to make you a cup of tea to calm your nerves." Pogo smiled slightly at Vanya as he put on a kettle. 

"But-" she realized what he meant and smiled back. "Thanks Pogo."

"Of course, my dear girl," he said simply, turning back to the stove. 

By the time Vanya was back from hiding her guitar behind her wardrobe, the water had finished boiling and Pogo had set out three cups of tea and a plate of cookies. 

"Who's the third cup for?" She asked, taking one in her fingerless glove clad hand and sitting down across from Pogo. 

"I assume that Master Diego accompanied you tonight." Pogo dropped two sugar cubes in his tea and took a sip after stirring it thoughtfully. 

"You assume correctly. He uh, might have gotten into a fight though," Vanya admitted, looking down at her own cup. "Someone might have threw a drink at me…"

"Ah. I wondered why you smelled like cheap tequila and the like," the old chimpanzee sighed, squeezing Vanya's hand very gently as if he was holding a baby's hand instead of a teenager's. "Whomever did that is getting exactly what they deserve, I'm sure but here's hoping your brother returns before Master Hargreeves notices anything. He's rather observant man."

She rolled his eyes and scowled into the cup of Earl Grey Pogo had given her. "Observant of Luther and Allison, yeah. Not of me or Gogo- I mean Diego."

Pogo looked away from her, glancing at the floor before turning to Vanya again. His hands were fiddling with the handle of his teacup, shaking slightly. Shaky hands were a nervous tic of his that showed up whenever Pogo questioned his loyalty to Reginald Hargreeves. 

"Your father is… an interesting man with strange way of showing the affection he may or may not have for you," he said lamely, taking a sip from his tea. 

"You mean he's an asshole." Vanya took a cookie and bit into it, hard. 

"It's not my responsibility to get you to respect your father," Pogo finished, dipping a cookie in his tea to stop the shaking. "Just don't call him that to his face, dear girl."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "That's my Pogo."

"Indeed, Miss Vanya. Let's see about getting you to bed then, shall we?" He squeezed her hand back and got up from his seat before pushing it back into place. "Much the wrong time for young girls to be up and about."

Vanya sighed but got up too, following Pogo out of the kitchen while still holding his hand. "Fineeee…" she whined quietly. 

They walked up the stairs as silently as possible, Vanya following Pogo's lead as he avoided the creaky spots in the staircase. Clinging to his arm still, she opened the door with a small golden plaque labeled 00.07 and turned to Pogo. 

"Can you wait here until I'm in my pajamas? So you can tuck me in?" Vanya asked awkwardly, hand resting on the doorknob. 

"Of course, Miss Vanya." He released her hand and stepped back from the doorway. 

She smiled and stepped into her room, closing her bedroom door behind her before stripping off her booze stained dress. Her training bra was stuck to her chest and Vanya winced slightly as she took it off. It took her a few minutes to wipe the filth off her before slipping into her Umbrella Academy pajamas and opening the door again. "Pogo?"

He looked up from his pocket watch. "1:57 am, a perfect time to go to bed for a growing girl."

Vanya rolled her eyes as Pogo stepped into her room, sitting down on the end of her small bed. Flopping down on the bed, she refluffed her pillow and looked up at Pogo expectantly. 

He pulled her blanket up to her chest and tucked it under her. "Goodnight, Miss Vanya."

"Goodnight Pogo." Vanya snuggled into the blanket and hugged her pillow tightly. "Love you."

Pogo smiled vaguely and patted her arm. "Thank you dear. Now go to sleep."

She stretched up and pressed a kiss to his furry cheek. "You get some sleep too, Pogo. I know Hargreeves doesn't care about how you're doing."


End file.
